


Only you

by Selwyn111



Series: Matchmaker [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, This happened because of the shrug emote, turning into happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: Mission complete, in mercenary work there always needs to be evidence of what you finish. Morrison working with the ghost finds a familiar face. More a familiar pose, "Gabriel!"





	1. Chapter 1

"Good job delivering the doomfist." 

Jack nods from behind his visor, pressing his finger to his earpiece answering those who hired him, "Do you need confirmation?" 

Everyone hears the voice on the coms, "Everyone take a photo who was involved in this victory." 

Soldier 76 gives a glance to the Shrike who nods, their face unreadable under their mask, "Just get this over with." 

The team makes their way over to the doomfist that was waiting in front of the museum. A small drone leaves Lúcio's belongings, "Alright I can send the picture to our lovely benefactors. Everyone lets strike a pose!" 

"Drop that look it'll freeze that way." 

Soldier 76 looks at the pair of Australian Junkers, the one that had his tongue sticking out of his mouth then stands and looks at his partner, "Well then what are you going to do Roadhog?" 

Roadhog shrugs sees Lúcio with his face plastered all over the city preparing for a tour, he looks towards the camera and gives a thumbs up, "Simple." 

"If you are doing that then I am keeping my face like this. Got to keep up an image." 

Ana walks to them trying not to fall on the ground laughing as she goes down to the ground, placing herself in a crouch with her rifle at the ready. Lúcio skates over beside her and poses like this was a photo shoot for the posters, looking like he was about to start composing music for everyone to hear. 

Ana's voice buzzes in his ear, "Jack come get this over with now." 

Jack Morrison walks over placing his gun on the ground out of frame and stands noble like, as still as a statue. His pose breaks when someone cloaked in a long leather cloak chuckles, "What's so funny." 

A clawed hand waves away the comment. They move towards the lineup almost walking pass then turn and look over their shoulder, "You just look like you're posing for a statue." 

The picture clicks and couldn't read Soldier 76's reaction from under his visor. Lúcio's voice rings out, "Alright should we do a serious-" 

"Reyes!" Jack shouts out looking at the leather cloaked figure. 

Reaper looks at Soldier 76 for a split second. It hits him, "Oh shit. Jack!" 

Before either Jack, Ana or anyone could say anything Gabriel Reyes starts sprinting away from the pair, he looks over his shoulder and sees Jack sprinting and keeping pace, "Get away from me!" 

"Gabriel Reyes I know it is you. Only you shrug like that much of an asshole!" 

Gabriel makes a sharp turn using a street sign that is accidentally torn out of the ground, "Grand coming from Jack I pose like I am posing for a statue every five minutes Morrison! I knew who you were since we both arrived here!" 

\-----------------------------------------

Ana was on the ground holding onto her sides laughing at the pair once her laughing subsides a bit she sees that Junkrat was standing over her, "What is their problem?" 

Ana starts to stand knowing that she will have to stop them, "That is a long story Junker." 

"Oi names Junkrat, got to add the rat or gonna confuse me with someone else." Junkrat states noticing that Ana was leaving he starts to follow her and calls out after her, "I'm fine with listening to a long story!" 

Ana was about to complain when Lúcio starts to skate past her, "They are going for the populated areas. Someone could get hurt, we gotta do something." 

Ana sees that everyone else there was already following them. She shakes her head and starts to fill in Junkrat with story time of the fall of Overwatch. 

\-----------------------------------------

"So we are doing name calling now?" Jack asks jumping over the thrown street sign. 

Reaper shouts back over his shoulder, "It appears so Jack-ass. Get it? Wait you don't because your ass is as flat as flapjacks." He starts laughing at his own jokes, "Two Jacks." 

"Oh my god. Edgy McEdgelord. Look at my long flowing black robe and clawed gloves." Jack shakes one of his hands. 

"Weak." 

Jack makes his voice as gravely as possible, "Die die die. I speak in sets of three, three threes." 

Gabriel uses a car as a vault pad and jumps catching onto a second level balcony he climbs up pulling up his mask a bit and smirks before pulling the mask back down and running again. Jack is fuming under his visor, he pulls up his pulse rifle and aims for where Reaper is about to step. Firing a whole appears in the floor and Reaper starts to slip through, "Doesn't this go against the whole hero thing boy scout?" 

Jack jumps propelling himself off the wall and catching onto Reaper before he pulls himself up back onto the second floor, "Not when it's in the name of the greater good. Stop kicking my face."

"Oh is that a face it just looks sad." Reapers says as he pulls himself up.

Jack manages to grab the lip of the balcony, "You are so caddy!" 

\-----------------------------------------

Everyone saw the pair as they turn the corner, "Soldier let him go. It's not worth it." 

Lúcio was looking back over his shoulder trying to keep everyone close to him and his music, "Alright we got to stop them. Please go quicker." 

"I am missing a leg I am going as fast as I can." Junkrat complains he turns to Roadhog, "Hey Roadhog." 

Roadhog answers preemptively, "Probably." 

"Try and hook them. It will be fun ya?" 

Ana sees Roadhog shrug as he starts to get some slack on his hook. She can't help but mutter, "Jack what have you gotten yourself into this time?" 

\-----------------------------------------

"Will you just let me be?" Reaper shouts right before he jumps off the balcony into the street below. 

"Not until you get back here." 

Reaper looks at Jack who was following him in jumping, "That doesn't even make sense!" Reaper lands on one end a tour bus with Jack landing solidly on the other end, "Shoo." 

Jack shakes his head doing a superhero landing, pushing up on his knees they both stand staring at each other trying to catch their breath. They feel the engine roar to life under them and the bus starts to move, each struggles for a second to get their balance. 

The last comment Reaper said finally clicks with Jack, "I am not leaving. Not again and not ever." 

"You sound like a hallmark greeting card! Just fuck off." 

"I will not." Jack winces under his visor he didn't mean to sound so indignant but he did. 

\-----------------------------------------

"They stole my bus. They stole my bus!" Lúcio stops and stares at the pair. 

Both looking dramatic standing on opposite ends of the bus as the city starts to sped past them. 

Junkrat smiles already firing off a grenade, "I can stop it!" 

Ana, Lúcio, and Roadhog all stare at him. Roadhog was the only one to act and take away the grenade launcher, "Civillians." 

Junkrat clicks his tongue, "Right. Civilians. Do we need-" 

Lúcio stops Junkrats thought by grabbing his lips and shutting the, "We need to keep them safe. No more explosions. Ghost got any... ghost?" 

\-----------------------------------------

Ana was trying to keep pace with the tour bus on the streets, "Jack just get back here!" 

Jack and Reaper couldn't hear her cars around them were starting to honk and notice them. People were also noticing the group of mercenaries with Lúcio whose face was plastered all over the city. Traffic was starting to fall apart, "How long are we going to stand here!" 

"Lets just get this over with." Reaper growls out. Jack strains to hear it but Reapers stance told him everything he needed to know. 

Reaper and Jack move towards each other on top of the moving bus Jack bolsters his gun on a back strap not wanting to have to use it. Each one was a few steps away from the other another impasse, Jack goes for the attack trying to do a running tackle. The move would have worked on a normal man, but they were not normal men, Reaper laughs at Jack as Jack passes through him in wraith form. 

Jack slides across the top of the tour bus sliding for the side he hears a well behind him as he grabs onto the side of the bus he sees Reaper fall off the opposite side. 

Just before he manages to pull himself back up he feels something hook around his waist. His arms were almost pulled out of his sockets he goes flying back, "Got 'em." 

Junkrat high fives Roadhog who was putting Jack down on the ground gently, "That was a nice shot." 

"You almost ripped my arms out!" Jack wrestles his way out of Roadhogs grip. 

Jack looks up at where Reaper was seeing him on a balcony overlooking a small coffee shop. Jack points out to Reaper his gun on the ground, "I do see you." 

Gabriel sees that and gives the pose that started this he turns over his shoulder and shrugs. A moment later a helicopter appears in the street a small line appears unrolling to land beside Reaper who grabs onto it as the helicopter pilots away with him saluting Jack goodbye. 

Lúcio looks at everyone here and the strangest encounter he had ever had, "Please tell me this was unusual for you two." 

Junkrat nods, "Yeah stuff like this never happens. We're professionals."

Lúcio shakes his head, "Ugh that is not what I meant."


	2. I will get only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack refuses the hunt. Is there something more that he wants? Yes some damn time off. No more hunting for Overwatch no more anything, except for Gabriel, maybe.

"Jack what were you thinking?" Ana starts berating Jack. 

Jack hangs his head and dusts himself off, "I was acting on instinct. I'm sorry."

Lúcio skates over to the growing crowd and hisses out behind him, "Can you all stop being dramatic and start doing da- did you all really just leave!" Lúcio throws his hands up in frustration he turns back around and sees a crowd gathering to his left, "Alright, is everyone okay?" 

An orange metal hand rockets above the crowd, "We are fine might want something to eat like a sandwich but we're good." 

Lúcio slowly approaches the crowd which parts for him. In the middle he sees Junkrat and Roadhog playing twenty questions with kids, "What the heck is with you guys?" 

One of the kids excitedly answers Lúcio's question, "He's an Australian pirate. And he is doing a pirate accent!" 

"Arrgh matey." 

Lúcio doesn't know whether to smile or be annoyed, "Alright." 

\-----------------------------------------

"Why aren't we helping them? Jack? Jack!" 

Jack continues running through the streets avoiding as much traffic as he can. He talks back over his shoulder while reloading his pulse rifle, "Lúcio has that covered Ana. I am going after him, we are so close. I am not going to lose him again." 

Ana slows down, "Again?" 

"Yes. Again." Jack reiterates he sees that Ana slowed down then speeds up, "Just stay safe Ana. Go help them some people might need healing." 

"Jack! You two didn't cause that much damage. You can't catch him he was in a helicopter! Stop being a dumbass and just come back." 

"No. Goodbye Ana." 

Ana watches Jack run off before he is out of sight she calls after him, "You two are over dramatic! And cliche!" She stomps back towards Lúcio and the others muttering, "Let them be fools." 

\-----------------------------------------

Jack saw a fire escape and starts climbing, he would find where they went from the roof. He quickly makes it to the top and sees Reyes on the roof, "Well saved me a trip." 

Reyes turns around, "How the hell did you find me?" 

Jack was almost bent double he was laughing, "What are the chances? Like seriously what are the chances?" 

Gabriel shakes his head putting his hand on his mask, "So you are telling me you found me completely by accident? You ran off in the direction of the helicopter and just decided to climb this building?" 

Jack catches his breath he throws his arm out wide, "Completely by chance. I was just running from Ana." 

"Ohh. She's mad still?" 

"She was calling us over dramatic and cliche." Jack stands up straight and looks at Gabriel, "We are but still." 

"If we are cliche then so is she. I got mysteriously injured and was presumed dead but am back now to seek revenge and justice." Gabriel clenches his fist in front of him. 

"Hey let her be. Are we any better? Mystery explosion takes out the base and we decide to fade from the worlds view." 

Gabriel pauses, "You don't think. I did it?"

Jack knew behind the visor his mouth was hanging wide open, “No. You would never do something like that. I know you.”

Gabriel smiles wistfully, “Only I would pose like that, or-”

“-Or run away like that.” Jack finishes of Reyes sentence incorrectly. 

Reyes turns on his heel and looks away from Jack, “You were chasing me with a gun and shooting at me. Of course any sane person would run away!” 

“I only shot at you. Because you were running away!” 

“Any sane person would run if you had a gun!” Gabriel reiterates.

“Why are we yelling again!” Jack yells back at Gabriel.

Gabriel turns around and shouts back with his hands above his head, “Because it seems like we are solving our problems by actually talking to each other!”

Jack smirks, “So what they told us to do all those years ago would have worked?” 

That got Gabriel to chuckle, “It was their job, I guess they know what they were doing after all. They can do their- All those years ago? It hasn’t even been a decade yet. Don't make me sound old.”

“You are the older one out of the two of us.” Jack protests, but before he can say anything else Gabriel stops him. 

“Six months to the day Morrison. Six months to the day.” 

“Alright old man.” Jack quips

Reyes quips right back, “Boy scout.” 

Jack removes his visor. He wasn't a boy scout anymore looked like the leader of boy scouts, “Bit past boy scout Gabe. What are we going to do?”

“Keep up the quips and ignore the world. Gabriel responds thinking about removing his mask. Baby steps first. 

Jack raises his eyebrows at Gabriel, “I want things to change.” 

“For the better?" Gabriel can't help but ask. Jack nods, Gabriel nods back, “Then we should get off this roof. Talon will be coming to get me. Speak of the devil.”

Jack realizes that a stealth hover jet was coming in, he scrambles to put his visor back on and hisses to Gabriel, “What do we do?” 

“Sticking to my word and asking if you want to ignore the world with me?” Gabriel extends his hand to Jack.

“How is hand holding-”

Gabriel shakes his hand, “Just grab onto my hand you idiot!” 

Jack grabs onto Gabriels hand and feels his shoulder almost being ripped out of its socket for the second time that day, “What are you doing.” Jack sees the fire escape a few feet to their left, “The escape is right there Gabe! Gabe what-!”

Jack starts screaming as Gabriel goes over the edge of the building. Jack starts screaming incoherently and wraps himself around Gabriel. Even super soldiers are not meant to survive a fall like this he closes his eyes and waits for the fall screaming about how he hated him but still cared for him despite it all. 

After a few agonizing seconds he no longer feels his stomach lurching and carefully opens one eye still screaming it stops when he sees that he is wrapped around Gabriel’s waist two feet off the ground. He slowly slides off the leather coat, “How long were you going to let me scream for!” 

“I was about to stop you. Don't want you being a signal to Talon do we?” 

Jack pouts and accepts Gabriel’s extended hand when trying to stand, “Might at this point.” 

“Hey you don't mean that. You still care.” 

“How do you know that?” Jack asks brushing off his jacket and checking to make sure it looked good still.

“Shall I repeat what you said as we were falling with style?” 

“No. Lets just go.”

Gabriel nods, “Whatever you say Jack. It's good to have you back.” Jack nods and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“Can we try going on a vacation? Somewhere warm that does not involve all of this? I really just want to relax for a week.” 

They pair start to walk off. Gabriel laughs, “Yeah two highly wanted mercenaries just going to the counter and trying to get plane tickets. Nothing unusual there. What happens when they ask for ID?”

“We are mercenaries, we can steal a jet or something.” 

“You should no longer be called boy scout. Talking about stealing and doing merc work.”

“If you start to insult my fashion next then we can go back to shooting and fighting.” 

Gabriel lets out a cackle, “Alright! But I could totally own you in a fight.”

“In your dreams Reyes.”

“Why are you in my dreams Jack.” 

“Because we are going on a vacation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there wont be another chapter. This is a proper ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you have good day.


End file.
